L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des goules
by charis13
Summary: Un drame chez les Weasley : la goule a assommé son ami Ron, qui est traumatisé par l'événement. Pour Molly, une seule solution : faire appel à Drakhus, l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des goules. Mais si elle avait su… Univers LVDLV, parodie, COMPLETE


**OS écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Drakhus Von Carstein, et publié à l'origine sur le forum HP write or dream (lien sur mon profil). Comme il parait que je ne suis jamais allée aussi loin sur le chemin du délire total, j'ai accepté de publier ici pour vous le faire partager.**

**Résumé ****: **Un drame chez les Weasley : la goule a assommé son ami Ron, qui est traumatisé par l'événement. Pour Molly, une seule solution : faire appel à Drakhus, l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des goules. Mais si elle avait su… Parodie, et **crossover** avec ma fic **La vengeance dans les veines**. Le personnage de Drakhus Von Carstein appartient à l'auteur du même nom. Stan Snape m'appartient. Le reste appartient à JKR.

CLASSE** M **en raison d'une scène de lemon à la fin, bien que parodique.

**L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des goules**

Quelque part en Grande Bretagne, en cet après-midi tourmenté, la famille Weasley traversait une crise sans précédent. Bien sûr, personne ne s'intéresse à la famille Weasley, mais ses malheurs peuvent être distrayants, parfois. Voyez plutôt.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le drame s'était produit. Mais expliquons d'abord comment une goule aux muscles aussi atrophiés que son cerveau avait pu faire un traumatisme crânien à un sorcier de quinze ans qui tenait sa baguette à la main.

Dans la chambre la plus haute de la « maison », au Terrier, un jeune homme partageait souvent sa chambre avec la goule qui habitait les combles au-dessus, et ce, depuis que la créature crasseuse et repoussante, aux dents proéminentes, lui avait confié dans son langage un peu simplet qu'elle s'ennuyait toute seule dans son grenier. Ron, d'abord dégouté, avait vu en elle l'ami qui lui manquait. Consternée par cette relation, sa mère y avait également trouvé des avantages : à deux, les tâches ménagères qu'elle confiait au garçon seraient achevées bien plus rapidement. Même si la goule était très simple, elle ne l'était pas plus que son fils, et s'il comprenait à peu près les consignes qu'elle lui donnait, le travail devrait se faire.

C'était ainsi que par un après-midi d'été orageux, Ron et Goulie étaient occupés à remettre en place les tuiles qui étaient tombées du toit la nuit précédente. Du bout de sa baguette, Ron les faisait léviter jusqu'au toit où la goule était en principe chargée de les remettre en place. Mais dès la première, Goulie ne sut trop quoi faire. Intriguée par l'objet en brique qui voletait tout seul devant elle, elle s'amusa d'abord à le repousser, ravie de le voir revenir tout seul vers elle, comme une souris qu'elle aurait chassé d'un coup sur le nez qui reviendrait à l'attaque. Mais en contrebas, son ami l'humain essayait d'attirer son attention.

- Mais non, Goulie ! Remets-les sur le toit ! Il faut que tu les remettes là d'où elles viennent !

« Là d'où elles… ? » Un peu trop compliqué pour cette pauvre Goulie, qui comprenait à peine les phrases de trois mots maximum. « Goulie manger souris » en était un exemple qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Elle se gratta la tête vigoureusement, comme pour forcer ses neurones à se connecter. Mais bien évidemment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les neurones, alors… Et puis, un éclair de « génie » traversa son esprit. Du moins est-ce ce qu'elle crut. Là d'où elles viennent… C'était son ami l'humain qui lui avait envoyé la tuile !

Et c'est de cette façon que le drame arriva. Ron, la bouche ouverte, sa baguette aussi inutile que son cerveau à la main, observa la tuile tomber, tomber, droit vers son crâne recouvert d'une épaisse toison de cheveux plus ou moins oranges, qui pour le coup se teinta de rouge. Et puis tout devint noir.

Le récit de son rétablissement importe peu, aussi venons-en directement à l'essentiel. D'une part, Goulie était ravie : désormais, son ami l'humain parlait de la même façon qu'elle, elle le comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin de se répéter. D'autre part, elle était un peu désorientée : le garçon hurlait dès qu'il la voyait entrer dans la pièce, il était totalement terrifié en sa présence.

Molly, quant à elle, était un peu plus préoccupée : elle avait toujours su que son fils était loin d'être un génie, mais elle ne croyait pas qu'il était possible qu'il devienne encore plus demeuré qu'auparavant, et pourtant, la triste vérité était là. Ronald Bilius Weasley avait changé. Il ne s'exprimait plus que par demi-phrases, ne conjuguait plus les verbes qu'il employait, et parlait de lui à la troisième personne. En un mot, il était devenu stupide.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner à Poudlard ainsi, jamais les professeurs n'accepteraient de lui enseigner avec le QI d'un doxi. Et ses camarades se moqueraient surement de lui. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. C'est pourquoi elle se décida à passer du côté obscur de la force. Même si la nécromancie était interdite, Il était le seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide. Il faudrait qu'elle utilise les dernières économies qu'elle avait, mais quand il s'agissait du bonheur de son fils, rien n'était trop beau. Elle se décida à envoyer un hibou à Drakhus Von Carstein, nécromant en puissance, descendant des Peverell et de Gellert Grindelwald, aussi connu comme l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des goules.

Elle reçut la réponse de l'homme deux semaines plus tard. Bien qu'il ne sache essentiellement que rééduquer les goules, il acceptait de tenter l'aventure avec un garçon qui pensait comme une goule. Cela ne devait pas être trop différent.

Molly emmena le garçon ainsi que sa goule jusqu'au laboratoire où le seigneur Drakhus recevait ses patients. Elle insista bien sur le fait que si Ronnie arrivait à avoir de nouveau confiance en Goulie, il retrouverait sans doute ses capacités intellectuelles. Bien qu'il en doutât fort, Drakhus prenait des notes, sur la taille et le poids de la goule, la longueur de ses dents, et autres détails qui auraient pu paraitre insignifiants mais qui étaient en fait essentiels pour la réussite des opérations. Puis, il donna congé à la mère qui continuait de parler toute seule, et accueillit enfin ses deux patients avec un sourire de requin sur les lèvres.

- Bonjours, les enfants ! Eh bien, si nous commencions ? Veuillez me suivre jusqu'au laboratoire…

Les deux amis le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. Légèrement agacé, il répéta, en détachant bien les syllabes :

- Vous venir avec moi labo.

Un semblant de lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de la goule et de l'enfant. Drakhus les précéda, et une fois devant la porte du laboratoire, il fit signe à Ron de rester à l'extérieur, et entraina Goulie dans son antre. Là, il l'obligea à s'allonger sur une table de chirurgien, essayant d'éviter les scalpels qu'elle lui lançait, en balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis, il lui attacha les membres à l'aide de lanières, en lui parlant doucement pour qu'elle se calme.

- Doooh ? demanda la goule.

- Oui, si tu es sage, tu auras une souris, vivante en plus ! répondit Drakhus. Et même avec deux têtes si mon expérience marche.

- Aaaah, acquiesça avec intérêt Goulie.

Ron observait la scène, sans comprendre, la bouche ouverte. Souris ? Lui en vouloir une aussi. Avec un ou deux poulets. Où poulet ? Il partit en titubant légèrement dans les couloirs, à la recherche des cuisines. Une odeur forte s'échappait d'une des portes du château. Il y pénétra, en pensant à un certain fromage français que Fleur lui avait fait manger qui sentait un peu pareil. Et se retrouva face à face avec une goule inferi.

Laquelle se précipita vers lui, les dents découvertes. Ron referma la porte, qui trembla sous le choc de la goule morte-vivante qui s'écrasait dessus.

- Euh ? fit-il.

Il se retourna et repartit à la recherche des cuisines.

Une heure plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé les cuisines, mais un certain nombre de goules plus ou moins vivantes et abimées, ainsi que d'autres créatures étranges. Tout à coup, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Goulie. Si elle voyait ça, elle aurait très peur. Même s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui fasse mal, elle avait été son amie. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là avant qu'elle ne rencontre une goule inferi elle aussi. Il retourna dans une pièce où il avait vu un hibou perroquet qui récitait des formules magiques plus ou moins légales qui quelquefois marchaient. Lorsqu'il entra, le hibou perroquet cria « Imperrrrius ! » et Ron s'inclina devant lui sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il attrapa le hibou perroquet, se demandant ce qu'il faisait d'habitude dans ces moments-là. Puis, il se souvint. On attachait un bout de parchemin à la patte des hiboux. Il en repéra un et l'attacha solidement autour de la patte. Puis il réfléchit et se rappela qu'il n'avait rien écrit sur le parchemin. Il parcourut la pièce à la recherche d'une plume et d'encre, et en trouva facilement à côté d'un autre carnet de notes. Il tordit la patte du hibou perroquet pour écrire quelque chose sur le parchemin, essayant d'éviter les coups de bec recourbé que lui donnait la chimère, puis griffonna quelques mots, et relâcha l'animal.

- Herminie, lui dit-il.

Et l'oiseau s'envola à tire d'ailes.

Dans son laboratoire de nécromancien, Drakhus alliait un rituel de magie du sang à un sortilège de magie noire. Devant lui, attachée sur la table, la goule riait à en perdre haleine.

A Poudlard, Hermione reçut la visite d'un mystérieux hibou à tête de perroquet qui lui lança un Avada Kedavra, qui heureusement la rata. Après l'avoir stupefixé, elle détacha la missive qu'il transporté et jeta l'animal dans la corbeille à papier à côté d'elle. Puis elle la parcourut rapidement du regard, ne comprenant rien à ce qui y était écrit, mis à part que Ron voulait récupérer Goulie. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Elle lut entre les lignes. Oui, Goulie et Ron étaient retenus dans l'atelier d'un nécromant qui s'amusait à transformer les goules en inferi. Il fallait qu'elle agisse.

- Oh Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle. Dobby ! Où es-tu quand on a besoin de toi ?

Un elfe de maison crasseux, au regard mièvre, apparut devant elle.

- Maitresse Hermione a besoin de Dobby ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Dobby. Ceci est une mission pour la LDEALRDCMM.

- La quoi ?

- La LDEALRDCMM voyons !

Devant le regard absent de la créature devant elle, elle explosa.

- La Ligue Des Elfes A La Rescousse Des Créatures Magiques Maltraitées, voyons ! s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée. Tu sais, cette association que j'ai créée dont tu es le seul membre !

- Ah, oui, bien sûr, maitresse, fit Dobby, qui ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement sa mission, et Dobby transplana.

Quelques péripéties inintéressantes plus tard, elle vit revenir Dobby avec un Ron à la bouche ouverte et une goule un peu chamboulée qui bavait. A peine arrivée, la goule s'enfuit dans les couloirs.

- Goulie ! s'écria Ron.

Et il partit à sa poursuite, avant que Hermione n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Ron rattrapa la goule dans un couloir du deuxième étage, où elle s'était arrêtée devant une porte entrouverte, bavant de plus en plus alors qu'elle regardait de toute évidence un spectacle très intéressant. Il la rejoignit, curieux du spectacle comme une vache qui regarde passer le train, et là, resta pétrifié devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

La porte en question était celle des toilettes des filles. Goulie avait voulu s'y réfugier car l'endroit, rempli de tuyaux, lui rappelait sa chambre dans le grenier. Elle aimait taper dans les tuyaux, ça la rassurait quand la maison était trop silencieuse. Et quand elle était trop bruyante aussi. Mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu y trouver le réconfort qu'elle recherchait. Car en face d'elle, à même le sol inondé, se déroulait la scène la plus bestiale qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, Ron non plus d'ailleurs.

Devant eux, à même pas deux mètres, nus comme deux vers gluants sur le sol glissant, juste en dessous de l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, Stan Snape et Tracey Davis se livrait à une partie de jambes en l'air mémorable. Alors que l'adolescent tentait péniblement de trouver l'entrée du vagin de sa petite amie, cette dernière subissait des assauts de plus en plus douloureux dans ses cuisses. Malheureusement, Stan prit le rictus de douleur sur son visage pour le signe qu'elle allait jouir, et se mit à accentuer les mouvements de va-et-vient de son bassin. Tracey raffermit sa prise sur son dos, le griffant presque, tentant vainement de l'écarter, et Stan rugit de plaisir, se penchant vers elle, l'embrassant sauvagement, lui mordant la lèvre dans sa hâte, et fit courir sa langue sur sa poitrine, tandis que la jeune fille regrettait qu'il ne se soit pas lavé les dents après manger, car elle allait devoir supporter l'odeur de sa salive nauséabonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin se doucher. Elle se retourna, obligeant Stan à se mettre sur le dos, et le chevaucha, se jurant de lui faire payer son manque d'expérience au lit. Elle lui griffa violemment le torse, puis saisit son sexe bien trop large dans sa main, regrettant que Stan soit le fils d'un maître de potions et sache préparer une potion qui faisait gonfler son membre, ce qu'il ne manquait jamais de faire, puis commença à le masturber avec toute la puissance de son petit poignet. Stan sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et essaya d'arrêter la furie de Serpentard avant qu'elle ne lui fasse une entorse. Il préférait être dessus, finalement.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Goulie et Ron se regardèrent sans rien dire, tous deux choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Une pensée traversa l'esprit du garçon. Stan aurait quand même pu aller dans la Chambre des Secrets ! Ron sentit qu'après avoir vu ça, plus jamais il n'aurait peur de Goulie. Il avait connu bien pire. Et c'est ainsi que le garçon et la goule partirent main dans la main dans le couloir, dans le but de se réconforter mutuellement après cette expérience traumatisante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils croisèrent le professeur Snape qui marchait dans la direction des toilettes. Snape les toisa, un dégout profond visible dans ses yeux. Ron et Goulie ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient à l'angle du couloir, ils entendirent un cri inhumain résonner dans le château.

- STAAAAAN !

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, le nécromancien Drakhus riait à en pleurer, le regard fixé sur son palantir, sa pierre de vision, qu'il avait dérobée à Saroumane lui-même lorsqu'il avait réussi à créer un passage entre son laboratoire et la Terre du Milieu. Les aventures de ses deux derniers patients avaient été une distraction parfaite après une longue journée de travail. Il avait bien fait de les laisser partir avec ce stupide elfe armé d'une cuillère en bois.

S'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa main, il délaissa le palantir, et se retourna, faisant face à sa toute jeune armée de seulement mille clones de Goulie, qui attendait ses ordres en bavant joyeusement.

**FIN**

**Eh oui, l'auteure est timbrée, un peu plus chaque jour. Je tiens à décliner toute responsabilité vis-à-vis de ce texte : il a été écrit en période de stress intense, en pleines révisions de mes partiels, qui ont apparemment un effet étrange sur le cerveau.**

**Si néanmoins ça vous a fait rire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


End file.
